Darkseid/Apokolips
Apokolips Darkseid is one of the most fearsome juggernauts of Injustice Mobile, with a multitude of game-changing combo ender effects; while having the second highest base health (tied with Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, etc.), along with a base damage that is nothing to laugh at. While his basic attacks are rather slow, once he gets rolling, the Dread Lord of Apokolips will lay waste to any and all opposition with power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack and the Special Challenge Booster Packs. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Basic attacks Apokolips Darkseid has the same basic attack patterns as Darkseid/Prime; while his combo ender effects are very powerful, his basics are slow and awkward, making them quite easy to interrupt. The combo enders appear in this ratio (roughly): 3 (Bleeding), 2 (Cursed), 1 (Life Steal). Bleeding and Cursed combo enders will knock down his opponent even if they are blocking, despite it isn't a true block breaking attack (damage is still reduced by block). In Dead Zone and while fighting under The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad's passive, the Black Racer will not appear. Unlike any other combo ender, without the Black Racer, Apokolips Darkseid's combo enders only causes his opponent to stagger back without a "Knockdown blow". Passive The Black Racer has a chance of three random effects: Life Steal, Bleed, and Curse. Bleeding Note: Currently the bleed only deals 0.4% of his damage stat per second over 6 seconds, and does not stack. This effect's immense power lies in two key elements: it scales according to enemy max health, and continues indefinitely until tag out. The bleed deals 2.4% of enemy max health every second. Unlike other bleeds, it stacks into one bleed with itself up to 2 more times (7.2% max health damage every second); i.e. the damage gets merged into one hit per second for multiple Black Racer bleeds, unlike other bleeds which would show up multiple times in rapid succession in the case of multiple bleeds. If a bleed was already in place, the "BLEEDING" text will not pop up. It cannot crit even with the Cursed effect and Crit Chance augments. The bleed damage is unaffected by conventional damage boosts, not even Catwoman/Batman Returns' passive, but will be magnified by the 20% damage bonuses of other bleeds. Additionally, Darkseid's bleed will magnify all other damage by 20% for its whole duration, and trigger Catwoman/Prime and Catwoman/Regime's bonus damage on enemies suffering from any form of damage over time. It does not work with Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night life drain phase or Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice's during-special passive life drain effect. While this still cannot knock out opponents, unlike other damage over time effects, it will not be removed even if the target reaches 1 health. Instead, the bleed will remain attached to them and resume damaging when they heal up, in contrast to other damage over time effects that are cleansed upon reaching 1 health. Because it is percentage damage, the bleed will take out a level 60 Elite X gold as fast as it would take out a bronze, meaning as long as you can stay alive with bleed going, you can theoretically kill enemies much stronger than you are. Cursed Cursed causes any unblocked basic or special hit (even his teammates' hits will work, not just Darkseid's) on the target to Crit until the target tags out, therefore making crit boost gear very effective. The Cloak of Destiny, League Of Assassins Adept Hood, and LexCorp Helmet V2 all give Darkseid a 50% critical damage boost for a total crit stat of 300% (which can be furthered with augmentation cards). This allows Darkseid's attacks on a cursed enemy to deal 4x the damage the attack normally would making his special attacks exceptionally devastating. The requirement to get the right combo ender first means it is difficult for him to make use of the Cloak's bonus damage against stunned opponents. While you could still Curse an enemy and then stun them to hit them with Dark Lord, it is not possible to get any combo ender against a stunned opponent (i.e. no massive Life Steals). On the other hand, it is entirely possible for Darkseid to Curse an enemy, and then tag in a reliable stun character (Bane/Luchador being a prime example) for massive damage. Life Steal Unlike the others, this combo ender has an additional hit equal to 15% (5x of a generic combo ender) of his damage stat, unaffected by damage boosts, but affected by basic attack gear and can crit, healing Darkseid by its full damage dealt. This stacks with Gauntlets of Azrael's and Overpowered 5-U-93-R's lifedrain, allowing Darkseid to heal his team for a massive amount (possibly over 100,000 on himself even without crit boost gear or augments). This Life Steal will still heal Darkseid even if the target is protected by Invulnerability. Interactions Good With * Hawkgirl/Prime: Hawkgirl is well-known to have synergy with DOT users, trapping opponents upon her tagging either in or out and thus securing the damage of any DOT effect. Darkseid's infinite and unrelenting DOT on his combo ender happens to be among the most accessible and most powerful such effect in the game. * Batman/Flashpoint: His Cursed effect will cause his entire team to auto-crit against that opponent, meaning Batman can deal a large amount of damage more easily. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': Her passive allows her to shoot at opponents who tag in, while tagging is often used to evade Apokolips Darkseid's passive effects. Good Against *'Shazam/Prime': Darkseid's long second special would nearly run the time out on Shazam's passive, rendering him average and his Bleed and Curse will wear down Shazam's high health. * Superman/Injustice 2: Superman has the highest health in the entire game and can mitigate one special that would land a hit unblocked upon each tag in, however Darkseid's bleed effect scales to Superman's health accordingly and is rooted in his basic attacks. *[[Batman/Dawn of Justice|'Batman/Dawn of Justice']], [[Superman/Injustice 2|'Superman/Injustice 2']] & [[The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|'The Flash/Wally West Rebirth']]: Darkseid’s status effects on his basic attacks is a great way to deal damage without triggering their evasion passives. Countered By * Aquaman/Injustice 2: Aquaman will remove any DOT effect on him and put it onto the opponent doubled. While Aquaman by no means likes the other effects of Darkseid's combo enders, the bleed effect is the most common of the three. As it is indefinite and naturally scales to 2% of Aquaman's very high max health per second, the redirected bleed will be quite punishing to whoever it lands upon. * Batman/Arkham Knight: Batman can have DOT Immunity and/or CRIT Immunity due to his passive, canceling out the effects of both Bleed and Curse, respectively, and so removing two of Darkseid/Apokolips' most dangerous weapons (and most common combo-ender effects). * Hawkgirl/Prime: In yet another of her effects relating to tag in, she reduces the tag in/out cooldown of her entire team. Darkseid's bleed and curse effects are ultimately status effects, and, barring a factor that punishes enemy tag out, he generally doesn't like these conditions being rinsed. Abilities Omega Blast's second hit cannot knock out an opponent. His heavy combo can be chained into his SP2, Dark Lord, albeit it is very tricky to achieve it - if not timed correctly (used very quickly after his heavy combo, not delaying for a split-second) the opponent stands up not being hit by the 1st hit and automatically blocking the remaining hits. His said SP2 can also be chained from his light basic attacks without performing the combo-ender Dark Lord does ~23% Area Effect damage, and despite the very long growing animation, starts with a quick, small hit, so it is fairly easy for it to get around block. Due to Dark Lord's very long shrinking animation after dealing the last hit, stun on s2 is inadvisable as the stun would have almost worn off by the end and you may not have enough time to take advantage of it. Dark Lords lengthy growing/shrinking animation can be used to prevent enemy tag out and significantly prolong the bleed's effect, as it would continue to run during the size change. On basic attack based builds this might do more damage than the special itself. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Previously, his bleeding effect only deals 2.4% damage during the first 5 seconds, and falls to 2% afterwards. It also did not confer the universal 20% damage bonus towards all other damage, before it was fixed. *If Dark Lord triggers a player-controlled The Flash/Elseworld's passive, Darkseid may become stuck in giant form. *As Dark Lord allows Darkseid to grow to giant size while still in the normal combat area and changes the perspective drastically, it allows players to see large swaths of the arena background that are previously impossible to view due to the camera angle. *His design is based on his New 52 feature in the Justice League comic; it also features Wonder Woman/Justice League as well. *The Black Racer is the New God's version of "Death". *The Flash was at one point the host for the Black Racer, becoming the "God of Death". *The description of his SP2 is a reference to his quote "What I cannot have, I destroy." from Superman: The Animated Series. *Apokolips Darkseid's Omega Blast has a different animation, despite having a very similar hit pattern. He fires his omega beams from his eyes in a zigzag pattern, and can be seen moving through the air instead of being instant, more closely resembling this power in the comics. The zigzag patterns would also stretch if Darkseid is a long distance away from his target. **It also has a varying animation; it appears the Omega beams zigzag in random patterns and are different every time it is used. *The Black Racer's skis have a particle animation trail strongly resembling those left by Static's hands, while Black Racer's scythe leaves a solid white trail very similar to those left by Static's heavy basic attacks. *Cursed characters are invulnerable to Aquaman/Prime's Atlantean Hero's unblocked basic attacks. The crit hit-flash animation appears, but they don't take damage or flinch. However, if they block, the Hero can inflict damage as normal. *There are also different animations showing how the Black Racer leave the field for each of the effect: assuming Darkseid is on the left side, for LIFESTEAL, he opens a portal in the far right and leave through there; while for BLEED, he moves out towards the screen; and for CURSED, he leaves in a path in between the other two routes (and when he curses the opponent there is a similar animation to opening a portal). *He's the first character to have his special be perfomed "outside" of the traditional left-to-right special (his SP2 showcased the perspective from above the player's POV). Follow-ups are Doomsday/Blackest Night and Superman/Injustice 2. *For his challenge repeat from August 1st-4th, supposedly the developers first put Lobo/Bounty Hunter instead of him, but this was later changed back to his challenge after a few hours. *His bleed damage will not count towards the total damage dealt at the end of the match. *In Patch 2.20, there is a visual glitch with his SP2, "Dark Lord" where his lower body clips through the floor when morphing into a giant. Category:Characters Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Bleed Category:Crit Boost Category:Crit damage Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Innate heal Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT added on combo ender Category:New 52 characters Category:Basic-Special combos